This invention relates to an image forming apparatus and, more particularly, to an image forming apparatus, which includes a unit for cooling the printed circuit boards used in the apparatus.
One of the known image forming apparatus of this type is a thermal transfer printer. The printer usually has a large circuit for processing digital signals. The larger the circuit, the more printed circuit (PC) boards are used. The more PC boards, the more heat is generated. Hence, the printer is provided with a fan for cooling PC boards. The fan is provided in the printer housing and adjacent to a ventilating hole cut in the back of the housing. Therefore, the prior art printer requires a space for accommodating the fan, and its size increases. In addition, since the fan is provided near the ventilating hole, the noise produced directly comes out through the hole.